


Breakfast In Bed

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A cat is also mentioned, Alpha Roxy, Breakfast in Bed, Callie adores Roxy, Cute, Earth C, F/F, Fluff, Godtier Roxy, Homestuck - Freeform, Human, Interspecies Relationship, Lesbians, Love, New Earth, Post SBURB, Romance, Roxy Lalonde - Freeform, Roxy is so sweet, Roxy uses wine glasses for everything, Ship, The Creators, after SBURB, callie - Freeform, calliope - Freeform, cherub, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Roxy surprises Calliope in the morning.





	Breakfast In Bed

“Morning Callie”, Roxy said as she kissed the spiral cheek mark of her wonderful alien girlfriend, smiling as she saw her opening her eyes. She let out a slight yawn and sat up in their bed, covered in pink, and as she looked around, she saw into the beautiful pink eyes of her blonde girlfriend, and noticed she was holding a tray filled with raw meat and a few sandwiches, along with two wine glasses filled with orange juice (because even if Roxy didn't drink anymore, wine glasses made everything look fancier and she liked to keep them around). All decorated with a small vase with a single pink rose in it. She could practically smell the taste of the breakfast, and the tender raw meat.  
“Breakfast in bed, just for you my Callie”, she said and put the tray down in bed, before she went to the edge of the room, to open the mirror, letting in the cold relaxing summer breeze, with the tweets of birds also being heard, oh how both of them loved the singing of birds.  
Once that was done,she sat down on her own side of bed, and gave her girlfriend another small peck on the cheek.  
“Well thanks Roxy”, Calliope said while smiling, and also blushed (but it wasn't that visible, since she was green and had a head like a skull and all), before she cut off a part of the raw steak and took a bite, enjoying the juicy texture of it. She took another bite, her reptilian tongue wrapped around the meat, as she chewed and then swallowed it.  
“Do you like it”, she asked, as she took one of the ham and cheese sandwiches from the plate and also began eating.  
“It's delicious Roxy, thank you”.  
“No problem, I just wanted to treat you because you’re so special to me honey”, Roxy answered, and Calliope saw how her eyes shimmered as they kept eye contact.  
Roxy was the best thing that ever had happened to her, no, that was actually an understatement. Roxy was more than the best thing that ever happened to her.  
She was just, herself, someone that actually loved her for who she was who didn't care about her looks, and that helped her through all of her hard times, not because she had too, but because she wanted too.   
Without Roxy, she would still hide away with bad self confidence, worrying about what others thought of her.  
But here she was one of the creators, everyone looked up to her, troll and human alike, and that was thanks to her second chance at life thanks to the golden ring.  
She lived the life she had always dreamed of as a small child in the ruined planet of her past, (which actually is the exact planet she was on right now, but in the far future when they had moved on to colonize new worlds when their star was growing old. Man sburb, dimensions and time sure were confusing, poor Dave who had this as his entire aspect, she should really bake him a cake someday, and the other creators too, but now she was rambling in her head again).  
She yawned as she took another bite out of the steak, closing her eyes and just smiling, enjoying the moment as it came.  
And another bite, and a last one, until the steak was gone, only a small tray of blood behind on the white plate.  
She looked over to her girlfriend who was currently stuffing her mouth with way too much food at once, which lead to her having a slight problem with chewing, and choking a bit before finally swallowing it, before downing the entirety of her orange juice to regain some liquid to her mouth, which got extremely dry, Calliope was laughing the whole time at the expressions Roxy had made.  
“Did I look that funny honey?”, she asked as she put the glass down on the tray, and she just got a nod in response from her.  
That led to yet another kiss, but this time it was a small peck on the lips, not the cheek, and it made Calliope grow hot.  
They slowly finished their breakfast, and then Roxy put the tray down on the ground, before laying down in bed, close to her Calliope.  
“Cuddle time”, she said, treating to tickle her if she refused, which she of course didn't, because both of them loved cuddling.  
Calliope enjoyed being the little spoon, and she relaxed in her girlfriend’s warm embrace for what felt like forever, a good forever, which she never wanted to end.  
“We should probably get up and feed the cat”, she then said before yawning.  
“Already done dear, Frigglish has gotten his food, so let's spend the rest of our morning just cuddling”.  
“I’d love too”.


End file.
